Talk:Shikaki Nara vs. Minkai Zokatakei
"Minkai grabbed the dtaff and twisted it, releasing Shikaki's grip and making him fall into the flames." You have to be kidding me. A staff's strength is based on bludgeon damage, and it is made out of metal, on top of that. A speeding staff can shatter bone, so you basically shot yourself in the foot by grabbing the staff in the first place. A broken palm would hurt A LOT, and twisting it in a rough enough manner is bound to cause self-injury to your hand and excruciating pain: Shikaki is holding the staff in both hands, which maximizes his strength and control over the weapon. This might be anime, but it is still bound by laws of realism. --Dubtiger (Talk) 02:40, 20 February 2009 (UTC) This is the reason I need this man on the site. --Cold hard steel 02:53, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Oh, and one more thing: you broke the #1 rule to role-playing: don't control other people's characters. --Dubtiger (Talk) 18:51, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Shorten your explanation, cause Im not going to read that paragraph.. and exactly how did I control your character? Also, we are going on anime logicm not real life.. But whatevs Ill change the damn thing... Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 19:19, 20 February 2009 (UTC) :My explanation is dumbed down and abridged already. If you can't read something that short, ... never mind. As for controlling my character, you said that he was forced to fall into the flames. Forced: worded as to prevent the opponent from being able to counter the action. As for your "anime logic," consider this: take a sword, and say it cannot cut anything. It's not a sword, then: it's a staff. Take a staff and say that it can't break someone's skull. What's that then? A worthless stick that shouldn't be on the battlefield in the first place. It might be anime, but fantasy relies heavily on reality for it to exist. --Dubtiger (Talk) 19:40, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Curious, have you ever READ Minkai's page? Using spiritual pressure... or chakra, I gues... the blow could be softened... Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 20:05, 20 February 2009 (UTC) :You didn't use spiritual pressure to lessen the blow (and you say nothing of the sort on Minkai's page). Otherwise, you would have said so in the post. By the way, you ignored my projectile. --Dubtiger (Talk) 20:09, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Huh... Interesting fight. Both on the article and the talk page. Narutokurosaki547 20:12, 20 February 2009 (UTC) ... it looks like you just...threw it.... Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 20:14, 20 February 2009 (UTC) :I threw it at you. What more needs to be explained? --Dubtiger (Talk) 20:19, 20 February 2009 (UTC) I agree with Kurosaki-san. --Cold hard steel 20:57, 20 February 2009 (UTC) The prison What does it look like? Something like Haku's Demonic Ice Mirrors? --Dubtiger (Talk) 21:33, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Um... think of a poorly carved sphere... thats clear and shiny... Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 21:36, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Yes its breakable. But if we're gonna go back to logic, keep in mind that its crystal... its pretty hard.. Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 21:36, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Dubtiger You're the man, about time someone agrees with me that logic reigns supreme regardless of animated settings. Echo Uchiha 21:37, 20 February 2009 (UTC) :Thanks. --Dubtiger (Talk) 21:43, 20 February 2009 (UTC)